


Scent of Sakura

by FlameWolf



Series: Perfume of Love [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 16 Year Old Kagome, Angst, Biting, F/M, First Time, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome is bathing herself in a hot spring while thinking about her circumstances with Inuyasha and Kikyo.  Because of the Hanyou's attraction to the undead priestess, the teen begins to wonder if its something wrong with her.  Little does she know that Sesshomaru has very different opinions about her.  Opinions that might surprise even the mighty Lord of the West</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone or anything from Inuyasha. This is just for fun and no profit will be made from it.
> 
> WARNING!!: Minor2! 16 Year Old Kagome!
> 
> Author’s Note: A what if scenario. Not entirely canon compliant. Could fit in anywhere in the timeline after Sesshy’s arm is removed. There will be sequels. These one-offs are such a guilty pleasure D:

    Kagome sighed, sinking down into the hot spring as she watched her incarnation’s shinidamachū fly by in the sky.  Her ruby lips pursed as inky hair spread behind her milky back in the steaming water.  At least she knew where Inuyasha had run off to.  Ignoring the pain that wrenched her heart in her chest, the sixteen year old looked down at her body through the murky water of the spring.  She still had some baby fat clinging to her belly and thighs and her breasts were small compared to those of the woman who carried a third of her soul.  Pursing her lips, she plucked at a pink sweet peaking a milky orb; a slight sense of shame washing over her.

    Truly, she was just a girl compared to the clay doll the hanyou chased around like a lost puppy.  She knew she should feel indignant about his attention being focused on a glorified golem but she just couldn’t muster the strength.  The fight for his affection had been lost long before she had taken him down from that tree and that realization stung.  The brash male had never seen her as anything but Kikyo’s shadow, even back then.  He had endlessly compared her to the priestess, both irritating and hurting the young female.  It was almost enough for her to think that maybe her body wasn’t desireable.

    Standing up so she could get a better look at her blurred body, the teen looked over her curves and poked where fat clung to her stubbornly.  She wasn’t that great of a judge of feminine beauty but she didn’t think she was a monster in any right.  Huffing slightly, the time traveling miko was just about to sink back into the warmth of the spring when she heard a rustle.  Almost immediately her heart leapt in her throat and she cursed herself for leaving her bow back at camp with Miroku and Sango.  Licking her lips nervously, the teen lowered herself down just in case it was some pervert trying to catch a peek.  “Miroku?  Inuyasha?” she tried in a small voice, getting no response as a feeling of dread settled over her like a heavy blanket.

    Suddenly there was a sound from behind her, making her whirl around to see... nothing.  Her heart thudded hard against her ribs as panic slowly began to settle in.  A feeling of helplessness tickled the back of her mind as curls of a very powerful yoki played with the edges of her senses.  It was then she became aware of just who this demonic energy belonged to and she felt outright terror flood her system.  “Sesshomaru,” she whimpered, sinking down into the murky spring up to her chin as the powerful aura slowly closed in on her location.

    Within moments, she saw the white outline of him approaching; power rolling off him in electric waves as his cold, amber eyes fixed on her.  The white thing wrapped around his right shoulder rippled as he moved, not even the sound of silk rustling coming from him as he made his way forward.  He would have been gorgeous if he wasn’t so known for being less than friendly to her and her group.  In the state she found herself, it would be an easy thing for the taiyoukai to separate her head from her shoulders.  So it was no surprise that she backed up as far as the stone wall of the spring would allow, her thin arms coming up to shield herself from his emotionless gaze.

    As he got closer, she kept looking at him steadily, ignoring the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as her breathing grew in speed.  She would meet whatever fate he had in mind for her head on and she took a deep breath to steel herself for the pain of his acid whip as he closed the last of the distance between him and the small pool.  Instead of attacking, however, the mighty creature simply looked down at her; the moon shining off his platinum hair.  “Miko,” whispered his impassive voice, his single utterance holding absolutely no inflection as his eyes locked on hers.

    Caught between terror and mortification, Kagome looked up at him as she struggled to breathe.  “Er, hi Sesshomaru,” came out of her before she could stop herself, the organ in her chest nearly stopping as she realized she had addressed this proud lord as an equal.  Then an endless moment of silence seemed to pass, the dog youkai’s icy eyes glaring down at her too naked body.

    “The half-breed has left you alone,” he hissed, anger dripping from his raspy baritone as the sharp claws of his remaining right hand flexed.  Before she could respond, he was in the spring with her; those poison producing nails at her throat as he lifted her like a doll.

    “This Sesshomaru could kill you now if it pleased him.  Drive the half-breed into a rage that would send him beyond any reason.  It would be a simple matter for this Sesshomaru to retrieve the Tetsusaiga then,” rumbled his deadly rasp, cruel claws scratching at her skin as the teen squeaked.

    All she could do was dangle, tears pricking her eyes as she felt the colder air brush her heated skin.  She was naked, alone and very young.  She wasn’t ready to die but she was at a loss of what she could do, the thought of her holy powers not even on her radar at the moment.  Instead of killing her, he simply held her aloft; his cold eyes locked on hers.  “Yet you do not use your powers to purify me.  I hold your life in my claws and yet the thought of defending yourself hasn’t even crossed your mind,” whispered the powerful creature before slowly lowering her to stand on her own two feet.  Kagome nearly collapsed when the soles of her feet hit the slimy stone of the spring, only the hand that would have killed her ended up saving her from a bad fall.

    Next thing she knew, the taller male was inhaling deeply as he held her steady; a low growl leaving him.  “Would you defend yourself against others?  There are more than this Sesshomaru wandering these woods,” he breathed, his normally placid voice holding a harsh undertone as red began to bleed into the sclera of his eyes.  The schoolgirl could only lick her dry lips, still starkly aware she’s very naked and just how close this ethereal looking monster was to her.  Beneath her fear of the powerful male, there was lust.  Just looking at him, even as he was poised to kill her, it wasn’t hard to see why she desired him.

    His skin was unnaturally white, almost having a sheen to it.  The only colors were the markings that graced his face and wrists.  Just glancing the magenta stripes on both his arms had made her briefly wonder just where else he had them before he had tried to reduce her to a puddle with his poison.  Shuddering slightly from both cold and nerves, Kagome met his eyes steadily as she shielded her developing breasts with a thin arm.  “W-well, I don’t entirely know how.  It seems to only come when I’m in danger.  On top of that, I’m not entirely sure how to control it,” she confessed, ignoring her inner shyness for keeping her eye on the predator before her.

    To her confusion, the silver haired youkai only narrowed his eyes before pressing his taller, more muscular body against hers.  Then he was inhaling deeply again, his emotionless eyes closed as he seemed to take in her scent.  He leaned forward so his cool lips almost brushed her skin, causing her heart to beat against her ribs as both anticipation and a strange sort of want threatened to overcome her.  “Yet the hanyou leaves you alone to chase a woman who should be dead.  Does he not care for your safety as much as he declares?” husked his voice right next to her ear, drawing a gasp from her as she leaned into the warmth radiating from his lean body instinctually.  Then he was gone, leaving her feeling more than just a little bereft.

    He stared down at her as she stared up at him, his feral gaze never moving from hers as a heavy silence passed between them.  Then the proud male was turning his back and exiting the tiny, steaming pool, stopping to sit with his back against a stony wall.  The teen could only stare, confusion and a sliver of hope gradually replacing the gut wrenching fear she felt.  Maybe Inuyasha’s half brother wasn’t going to kill her.  “Continue bathing Miko.  Just because this one’s relation is dishonorable does not mean this one shares the same affliction,” rumbled his commanding tone, making this the most she had ever heard him say in one sitting.  Still, that didn’t make this encounter any less awkward.

    Sinking back into the water to hide her nudity, Kagome found herself pondering if she should just cut her losses and leave.  After everything that had happened, that seemed like the best option.  On the other hand, it had been a few days since she had a good bath already and Kami knew when she would be able to convince the headstrong hanyou to stop again.  This would likely be her only chance in a very long time.  Cursing the Gods for their sick sense of humor, the shy female began to clean herself.  The only thing that made this whole ordeal even close to tolerable was the fact that Sesshomaru was less than likely to find anything desirable about her.  At least she wouldn’t have to worry about him peeping at her, a realization that made a wave of sadness wash over her.

    For the first time since she had come here, she felt lost and out of place.  In the beginning, she still felt like she could just return home if she felt like she didn’t belong here anymore.  Now, it felt like she didn’t fit in anywhere.  Everything in this ancient era called to her blood, telling her this was home.  Yet, if Inuyasha shunned her for his long dead lover, what was there for her here anymore?  Unfortunately, she didn’t have much more waiting for her in her own time.  She had her family and Hojo but they just didn’t have the same sense of rightness her small group did.  If it came down to it, she really had no idea where she would choose to stay.  Thankfully that decision seemed to be a ways off.  

“Miko,” came a rumble in the darkness, making her scream out of simple shock.  She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she had entirely forgotten about her current company.

    “Ah s-sorry I forgot you were there.  I’m kinda surprised you are, you know.  Besides Rin, you don’t seem all that wild about my species,” she rambled nervously, resuming her washing as her cheeks heated.  Then she remembered he must have gotten her attention for a reason and her nervousness switched right back to embarrassment.  Before she could ask what he wanted, he was making a noise that almost sounded like a chuckle.

    “Humans are worthless, short-lived creatures who are afraid of what they do not understand,” came his response, the matter of fact tone he held causing her heart to plummet into the pit of her stomach.

    “However, I have met a few exceptions.  Is it merely my brother’s careless actions that cause so much sorrow in you?” came an unexpected continuation, throwing her very much off balance.

    All the breath left her body in a rush as a roaring noise filled her ears.  “Wh-wha?” she whispered, a strange tingling welling up in her lower belly as she tried to process what had just been asked of her; let alone just who had asked it.  Before she could gather her wits, she was aware of a splashing sound before a strong arm was wrapping tightly around her back again.  Then a sharp nose was burrowed in the base of her neck as the powerful male inhaled deeply, as if he couldn’t get enough of her smell.

    “You try to seem happy but a scent of sadness clings to your sweet purity, growing more pervasive the more time passes.  What has the dishonorable half-breed done to darken a soul like yours?” snarled the proud lord, urgency lacing his gruff voice as his tongue laved up her wet skin.

    Kagome could only gape like a fish, confusion and foreign need clouding her mind.  Why on Earth would Sesshomaru care about the state of her soul or her happiness?  He had only shown a need to kill her or get her out of the way.  “I... he... what?” she gasped, whimpering when the much larger male released a raspy sounding snarl.

    “Answer my question Miko!  What did the half-breed do to sour your scent with sadness and pain?” he ground out, sharp fangs prickling her skin as he held her even tighter against him.  The sixteen year old could only whimper, not sure whether to feel turned on or extremely violated.

    “He doesn’t want me.  No one does and I can’t really say I blame them,” came out of her before she could stop it, resulting in a tense silence that stretched between them like a tight thread.  This thread snapped when he released a low, animalistic noise, yoki pouring off his powerful body in waves.  Even the end of the furry thing wrapped around his right shoulder twitched irritably, making her wonder if it was part of his body or just had a mind of its own.

    Suddenly he was moving forward, pressing her hard against the stone that ringed the spring.  Frightening noises ripped free of his chest as he opened his mouth to rest his fangs on her jugular, the one hand he had moving from her back and up to her right breast.  Then skilled claws were playing with the sensitive flesh and her head was tilting back as her body was filled with a rush of strange sensations that felt all too pleasant, a moan bubbling past her quivering lips unnoticed.  She was dimly aware of the fact that she should stop this, that this was an extreme betrayal of Inuyasha’s trust.  Not to mention the fact the taiyoukai had nothing but hatred and disdain for her kind.  Yet, the pulsing, coiling knot forming in her womb made it very hard to care about those things.

    A soft rumble spilled from the demon pressing against her, his mouth replacing his claws and causing any further thought to simply fly from her head.  A low, throaty groan ushered from her lips as her hands came up to tangle in his silver locks, drawing another gruff utterance out of the lord.  His hot, slightly rough tongue latched onto her nipple like a nursing child as he began to suckle, the deep draws against her flesh making sparks of electric need race through her limbs and tingle her too sensitive skin.  Gasps of his name came from her in soft pants, the scent of thunderstorms and something acidic filling her nose.  Little did she know, but Sesshomaru was caught in his own inner maelstrom.

    He had originally come here tonight with the intention of killing the meddlesome wench he was currently holding.  Then her ever familiar scent hit his nose, a scent that was maddening due to how much it called to his blood; called to him to serve her in anyway he could.  The scent of Sakura.  A scent that made him both hate and long for the ningen squirming in his grasp.  Then he had scented something else, something that screamed at him with its wrongness.  A slight, barely there taint of darkness hidden under the bright floralness that indicated her purity.  He had never hated the hanyou more than in that moment for he knew that he had been caught.  He was frustratingly unable to leave her in this darkened state, his beast dangerously close to the surface.

    Some instinct buried deep within him drove him to soothe her, to drive away the darkness that would surely corrupt her soul before it could take root.  His nobility drove him to right the wrongs his half brother had levied against the Miko at the same time and he found himself slowly driven to hold her, to taste her.  Then she was telling him how she was made to feel unneeded, unwanted and his beast broke through endless centuries of self-imposed control.  He was called, begged to prove her it was otherwise; her cloying scent crawling into his very brain as he suckled her flesh.  She tasted so sweet and he reveled inwardly in the fact he was the first to sample her.  The first to hear her soft keens and moans as her arousal began to take over the more sweet notes of her personal perfume.

    If he were himself, he would have killed her with his own claws for instilling such undeniable urges inside him but he simply couldn’t care at the moment.  Some part of him even longed for the taste of her milk on his tongue while one of his hands rested on the crest of her pup filled stomach.  Growling low in his throat as the mental image caused his manhood to come to full and painful attention, the Western Lord released her nipple to nuzzle and nip his way down to the apex of the scent of her arousal.  He closed his red eyes as a purr came from deep within him, the damned smell of Sakura nearly saturating his senses.  Next thing he knew, her thigh was propped over the shoulder his tail was wrapped around as his mouth met her nearly hairless junction.

    Her taste exploded on his tongue and he was lost as sound of her pleasure reached his ears.  Delicate hands wrapped in his hair to hold him to her as her thighs shuddered, nearly making him chuckle at the notion that she was afraid he would leave this small slice of paradise willingly.  His tongue curled to pluck at her pearl before delving into her pulsing depths, drawing all new sounds from the femme.  He could smell her arousal getting more and more intense in waves, her silky walls eagerly gripping his tongue as she groaned his name.  In this moment, it didn’t matter what their differences in stations or species were.  Not even their alliances.  All that mattered was he never stopped hearing her musical sighs of his title as she bucked up to meet him.

    Kagome’s world was filled with white hot sensations that zinged through her veins to gather in a squirming cloud that seemed to fill her lower belly.  All she could do was call for the cause of all this, her voice growing hoarse and throaty as something in her wound tighter, tighter.  Then it was snapping and she was arching into Sesshomaru, a scream of his name echoing through the clearing as her sight filled with rainbow stars and supernovas.  The canine demon only chuckled against her, pulling back as red retreated from his eyes to leave a warm, honey color.  Before she knew it, she was reaching for him; wanting to hold onto this moment of affection before he realized what he had done and who he had done it with.

    Time seemed to pass endlessly between them, her legs slowly regaining strength as the arrogant male continued to nuzzle her neck to breath in her scent.  What happened next was sudden and expected but no less painful.  One second he was almost acting like an affectionate puppy and the next he was shoving her from him as an expression of utter disdain and disgust slammed over his handsome features.  Then he was turning his back on her and leaving the spring, effectively shattering the teen’s heart as tears clogged her throat.  She hadn’t expected him to mate her but this outright rejection stung much more than what Inuyasha was doing.  Especially after what had occurred between them.

    Sniffling she dipped into the water to wash again, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to remove the feel of his touch from her body.  She never noticed the taiyoukai freeze before shuddering heavily, his tail uncurling to thrash and reach toward her in an instinctual effort to offer the sixteen year old some comfort.  Curling his singular hand into a fist, the proud demon got out of the spring but seemed to freeze once there.  “...Kagome...,” came a breathy baritone, the fact that he was still there startling her just as much as the fact he had called her by name.  Immediately her head snapped up and her earthy gaze locked on his silk clad back as her heart leapt in her throat.

    “Sesshomaru-sama?” she tried timidly after what seemed like a timeless amount of silence, startling when a harsh snarl was her response.

    The already tense male had gone ramrod straight, snarl after snarl ripping from him as his yoki stretched out with angry fingers.  The electric feeling of it on her wet sin made the naked teen shudder and she suddenly just wanted to run back to camp.  Sure she was going to die for some unforeseen faux paus, Kagome tensed as she watched the creature in front of her; wanting to meet her death head-on.  Yet, instead of attacking her, he merely squared his shoulders before glancing at her out of the corner of his amber eyes.  “Sesshomaru is adequate for the moment... Kagome,” he rumbled, his voice caressing her name as he slowly seemed to softened; his demonic energy almost petting her instead of stinging.

    There he was using her name again, like he cared for her despite the disgust shining clearly in his steely orbs.  “Do not misunderstand this Sesshomaru.  This one has... much to learn about letting go of old prejudices.  You are more than worthy of this Sesshomaru through merit alone,” he rumbled, turning to look at her but keeping his body mostly angled away from her.  The time travelling priestess could only gape at the beautiful but deadly canid youkai, hope battling with disbelief.

    “Come, you have been in there for far too long,” came his deep voice again, slight warmth coloring his normal monotone as he reached his only striped hand toward her.  The confused, hurt teen looked at the appendage, considering if she should cover herself or not.

    “Do not,” came a stern demand, as if he could read her mind and making her heart jolt in her chest.  Licking her lips as she found her mouth too dry, Kagome took the offered hand and walked to him.

    As soon as she was close enough, he pulled her to him with a hard yank and bundled her into her dry clothing.  Then his fluffy, silky tail wrapped around her as his right hand moved over her chilling skin.  Making a disapproving sound in the back of his throat, he led her towards her camp; keeping her close to his side with both his limbs.  The miko found herself almost snuggling into him, allowing his scent and yoki to lull her into a calm state.  “This one will see you back to your pack.  You will be safe there,” he murmured, angry affection in his voice; almost as if he hated her for how he felt about her.

    Though meant to comfort, his word made her heart sink once again.  It felt as if he was trying to let her off easy, placing her back with her friends and running off before her tears could change his mind.  Despite his words earlier, it still seemed like he didn’t want her and she suddenly felt bone weary.  She would finish the Shikon Jewel and go back to her time, she was finished with this era as well as all the heartache it held for her.  So she was completely taken off guard when the taller male stopped in his tracks, spinning her to face him as he released guttural sounding snarl.  Callused palms cupped her face as he seemed to fight with himself.  Then his lips were capturing hers, starting out furious and mellowing out into a deep need.

    Nipping her lips as his deadly claws pricked gently at her skin, he broke the kiss to look at her with a vaguely astonished expression.  “Remember that this one wants you, against logic and even deep hatred.  This Sesshomaru will return for you when we are both more ready,” he assured in an urgent tone, honey eyes begging her for understanding.  Just as she was about to reply with what would likely be a plea for him to just take her now, she heard Shippo calling for her in a worried voice.  She turned to call back to her kit, knowing the taiyoukai was right when her heart clenched at how close she had come to leaving her group.

    Neither of them were at all prepared for anything beyond this encounter, their circumstances making a feasible romance impossible.  Not only did Kagome have to put together the Shikon Jewel again but she just wasn’t ready to leave her dear friends.  There was also the fact that they were practically strangers.  Up until this point, they had been enemies.  This entire event had been extremely sudden and had stirred very powerful emotions the teen wasn’t accustomed to.  It was better to wait until she wouldn’t have as much to explain, until Sesshomaru could be seen as a friend.  Even then, she had no guarantee his words were genuine.

    Turning to bid him farewell, she felt a piece of her break when she saw he was gone.  She knew she was acting ridiculous but something deep within her called her to be with him.  In their brief liaison, it had felt more like it had been about her comfort than anything else.  Sighing as her heart ached, Kagome gave a bitter smile at current events.  She had gotten herself emotionally involved with the hated half brother of a man she still loved deeply.  Shaking her brown haired head, the teen forced a smile on her face as she went back into camp; unaware of a pair of golden eyes watching her from the trees.


End file.
